Four Seasons of Hermione
by whatpassesformymind
Summary: A drabble collection for MiniNerd - Happy Christmas! Hermione/Fred, Hermione/George, Hermione/Charlie
1. Spring I

A/N: A very Happy Christmas to MiniNerd, and a Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this collection.

_Spring I_

George and Hermione.

She stared down at the invitation, lips twitching up in a smile. It made the last few years feel real.

But with Percy and Audrey getting married, it was inevitable that she would begin to have thoughts of her own.

"It's just wedding fever," Hermione told herself firmly when she was alone in the flat one day. It didn't matter to her whether they were married or not. She knew George loved her, and that was that.

None of this stopped her from being perfectly, wonderfully happy to see him down on one knee holding out a ring.

"Yes, yes, of course I will!"


	2. Summer I

_Summer I_

Hermione sat in her favourite chair by the empty fireplace. One hand rested on her swollen stomach, while the other flipped through a book of baby names.

Her concentration was shot to pieces though. George was at work, and it was the hottest day yet. Warm air floated through the open windows in a poor imitation of a breeze, and she eventually gave up on making a list of possible names and used the book as a fan instead.

It didn't occur to Hermione to just use her wand to cool herself down, so by the time George came home she was irritable and tired. He patiently cast cooling charms, and sat down beside her.

This didn't really help her concentration. She kept getting distracted by the light shining on his red hair, and the freckles scattered across his face and bare arms.

She hoped the baby looked like him.


	3. Autumn I

_Autumn I_

Hermione had always loved autumn. Orange and brown leaves covered every inch of the ground and crackled underfoot, getting caught up in the hem of the long white dress.

She had never expected to get married while this heavily pregnant. They had been planning to wait until after the wedding to get pregnant at all. But the one time she had forgotten to take her potion, it had happened. And much as she hated being pregnant sometimes, neither of them regretted it.

She entered the church with her father holding onto her arm, keeping her from running down the aisle (or, well, waddling a bit faster). George stood by Ron, smiling at her through his nerves and sheer terror.

The ceremony passed in a blur, Hermione's eyes tearing up. This was her life.


	4. Winter I

_Winter I_

Fred wailed loudly from the next room. Hermione shoved her head under the pillow, and rolled into the warm spot left by George as he got up. It was bitterly cold, outside and in. No wonder the baby was crying.

She was pretty close to crying herself. She had thought that magic would make it far easier to take care of a small child. This was one of the rare occasions where Hermione Gra-Weasley was wrong.

Molly had been a lifesaver, teaching them both what to do. But no amount of caffeine could battle the exhaustion that hung over them constantly. Fred had tried taking time off work, even asked a healer what they could do. But nothing helped.

It would be worth it in the end, Hermione promised herself. She had George, and little Fred, and they were a family.


	5. Spring II

_Spring II_

The mistletoe had somehow escaped when the Christmas decorations had been taken down. This was probably because Fred had decided to put it in the attic 'for the ghoul'.

Hermione found herself trapped under it in early March.

"Hermione? What's taking you so long?" Charlie called from the bottom of the ladder. She swore under her breath, and he poked his head through the trapdoor.

"Stupid mistletoe," she muttered. Charlie laughed, pulling himself into the attic. Hermione almost told him not to come any closer, but there was only one way to escape Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes Mistletoe.

A moment later the green and red glow was surrounding both of them, and Charlie leant forward.

One brief kiss later and they were both free, but Hermione sat as still as stone.


	6. Summer II

_Summer II_

It took Hermione quite a long time to admit that she loved Charlie. The first kiss under the mistletoe had got her thinking, but it was during their late night conversations that summer that she really came to know and like him.

They talked about everything, as the sun went down and occasionally as the sun came back up again. The warm summer nights made it hard to keep track of time, and hours flew past like minutes.

On the last night of July, Charlie's announcement shattered their peaceful bubble.

"I'm going back to Romania."


	7. Autumn II

_Autumn II_

She missed him. He'd been gone for two months, and a chill was creeping into the air. Brown leaves fell from the trees and Molly started knitting thick woolly jumpers.

Charlie would be coming back home for Christmas, of course, but that seemed like a long way away. For now, she had to content herself with writing letters every day or two. Her heart would jump every time she saw them signed with 'love Charlie', but then sink suddenly. Was this something he wrote on all of his letters? All the ones to his family at least. Did he consider her as a sister?

Her mind went round in circles, acting like a teenager again. She daydreamed more often, and her calendar counted down the days until Charlie returned to the Burrow.


	8. Winter II

_Winter II_

Hermione was practically bouncing with excitement. Charlie would be back in just a few hours, for Christmas, and maybe she could tell him…

Four o' clock came, and Charlie was an hour late now. Hermione busied herself helping Molly in the kitchen, trying to distract herself.

At seven, everyone gave in and ate without him. She barely tasted the food, chewing and swallowing automatically. Wasn't he coming at all?

Hermione finally fell asleep, early in the morning, curled up on the old sofa. She awoke late in the afternoon to voices in the kitchen.

"No Dad, I definitely told you the twenty third. Not yesterday," Charlie spoke, sounding amused. "You must be going senile."


	9. Spring III

*AU; Fred is alive*

_Spring III_

When everyone else rose and headed to the dance floor, Hermione stayed firmly in her seat. She hadn't particularly wanted to attend the ball, but she hadn't had much choice in the matter. So she had picked at the lovely food, been grumpy and irritable with the people sat around her, and was cursing Ginny for forcing her to wear uncomfortable high heels.

Overall, it was not shaping up to be a good night.

"Now, what is a beautiful young lady such as you doing all alone tonight?" She turned and Fred winked at her, charming as always. Hermione didn't have a chance to respond before he continued.

"Anyway, come and dance with me? George is off with Angelina."

To her surprise, Hermione found herself nodding.

The ball wasn't that bad after all.


	10. Summer III

_Summer III_

It was the hottest summer for forty years. Hermione was collapsed in the shade of a tree, wishing it would rain. Fleur's baby girl was screaming loudly, clearly unimpressed with the heat.

"You know, I hear there's this wonderful thing called a cooling charm," Fred smirked. Hermione scowled at him, but reached for her wand nonetheless. She probably should have thought of it herself, but it was hard to think of anything with the temperature and the noise. Fred handed her one of the glasses he was carrying.

"For you, my dear," he kissed her hand and bowed. Hermione gave a shaky little laugh, and tried not to let on how much she wanted him to kiss her properly.


	11. Autumn III

_Autumn III_

It was cramped and uncomfortable, and Hermione wasn't sure whether she should be enjoying herself or not.

Really, they were all far too old to be playing truth or dare. But George had argued that 'little Harry had missed out on a proper childhood, and now that he was twenty he was old enough to enjoy it'. So they had all sat in the twins' apartment, above their shop, and the game had begun after about three bottles of fire whiskey had been drunk.

And now Hermione was stuck in a closet, dared to make out with Fred until the crowd waiting outside got bored. She really hoped they didn't get bored anytime soon.


	12. Winter III

_Winter III_

They had been to every shop in Diagon Alley, buying things for the enormous extended family – which now included Audrey, Percy's wife. Christmas was a bit mad at the Burrow, and it sometimes took until Boxing Day to get all the presents open. This was probably because Molly insisted that everyone watched each one get opened.

This also meant that the presents had to be good. You couldn't get away with bad presents, because everyone would be watching. So Fred and Hermione had headed out to do their shopping early in the morning, and it had lasted all day.

Now, they were collapsed in a coffee shop, trying to gain enough energy to move and apparated home.

"Hermione? Could we do this bit properly some time?" Fred asked. There was silence for a moment, as she tried to process the information. "I mean, like a date," he continued.


End file.
